


An Astronomical Encounter

by LilithShade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Consent, Dom Draco Malfoy, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Switch Hermione Granger, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithShade/pseuds/LilithShade
Summary: Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts for her Eighth year. After her less than satisfactory relationship with Ron ends via owl she is left angry, not to mention sexually frustrated. Despite what people may have once assumed, she is a witch who's not afraid to take charge and get what she wants.A chance meeting atop the Astronomy Tower begins a series of encounters with Draco Malfoy. However, Hermione has one strict rule - No intimacy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 50
Kudos: 226





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful dirtymudblood for being my first ever Beta and a fantastic fandom friend!
> 
> This story is prewritten and will be updated on Tuesdays and Fridays. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are a writers love language <3
> 
> LilithShade x

_ Hermione, _

_ I have been thinking a lot recently and I think what we have isn't going to work long distance. I haven't even seen you in two months since you decided to go back to Hogwarts. _

_ We were better as friends. I think we should see other people. _

_ Ron. _

She huffed a breath through her nose as she finished reading the letter for what felt to be the hundredth time since she had received the owl at breakfast. This time however, instead of folding the parchment and placing it back into her pocket, she withdrew her wand and silently cast a swift Incendio. As she watched the parchment catch alight she couldn't help but think that Ronald Weasley sure had been doing a lot of thinking for someone being such a fucking idiot.

Hadn't seen her in two months? Who's bloody fault was that? She had invited him to see her in Hogsmeade numerous weekends and the idiot had always had the same pathetic excuse, he simply could not get away from Auror training. At first she had believed his excuses, but over the last few months even Harry had made it to a Hogsmeade weekend twice.

No. Ron was being a fucking idiot. An idiot who had always underestimated her intelligence. The timing of his letter could not have been more obvious. This weekend was the All Hallows Eve Gala at the Ministry. Ronald Bilius Weasley wanted to get his dick wet.

Well any other witch was welcome to him. She had loved Ron, at least on some level. But she would be lying if she had said she'd been with the man for his skills in the bedroom. Ron was a selfish lover, always chasing his own release, never sparing a thought to  _ her _ pleasure. If she had not taken it upon herself, she doubted she would have ever reached a single orgasm in the numerous times he had bedded her. Even then it had felt akin to racing the wizard to her own climax, rather than working in tandem. It would be easy to blame the wizards inattentiveness on teenage eagerness. Except it was not as if she were inexperienced, Hermione knew better. Despite what Ron naively assumed, he had not been her first.

Now Christian, he had known how to please a woman.

The summer after Sixth year, Hermione had returned from Hogwarts determined to rid herself of her virginity. An antiquated concept to be sure, but she had wanted to experience some semblance of teenage normality before the inevitable war to come. She had only meant to sleep with the Muggle neighbour once, but Christian had been kind and incredibly accommodating to her needs. The week she spent at home preparing herself to cast the necessary memory modifications on her parents, she found herself drawn to him time and time again.

Not only had the sex been a fantastic distraction, it had been far more enjoyable than she could have ever anticipated. Those seven fleeting days she had spent with that man she had not only thoroughly discovered herself, she had awoken her own sexual confidence.

She had tried to settle for Ron, to tame her own desires for his sake. But the bastard had not touched her in months and now he tossed her to the side not even understanding what he had truly lost.

She was pissed.

Not only was she pissed, she was beyond sexually frustrated. Her dorm felt suffocating and the slow breaths of her sleeping roommates left her grinding her teeth. Despite the hour being well past curfew she needed to get out of Gryffindor tower, she needed to find an open space and breathe the cool night air.

As she climbed the steps of the Astronomy tower she felt the surrounding temperature begin to drop. Approaching the platform that opened to the cool night air, she inhaled deeply. Her brows pulled together instantly, as she sniffed at the air once more. She had not been met with the clean scent of fresh air she had expected, but rather smoke. Not just any smoke either, the quite distinct floral aroma of marijuana.

Stepping up onto the landing she could make out the silhouette of man seated on the floor by the ledge. As she approached the edge of the platform the wizards platinum blond hair caught the moonlight.

"You would probably have been the last person I expected to find up here, Malfoy."

Her voice cracking through the silence like a whip caused Malfoy's shoulders to instantly tense. Without even turning to face her he replied, "What better place to come to reflect on all my life's poor choices."

Choosing to ignore his melancholy confession, she moved to sit by his side. "I would also have never expected you to be the type to partake in a Muggle drug."

He turned his head in her direction, locking his eyes with hers as he brought the aforementioned drug to his lips and inhaled deeply. The cherry glowed a brilliant shade of red in the darkness, illuminating the sharply defined cheekbones of the Slytherin before her.

"Are you planning to give me a detention Granger?" he asked before exhaling a large plume of smoke.

Hermione scoffed, "You know quite well I am not a Prefect this year. Frankly I am quite done with responsibility for the time being. Now, are you going to pass the joint or not?"

The wizard looked stunned, blinking a few times as if trying to decide if had misheard her. At last he arced a single brow and shrugged, offering the joint out to her. Taking the rolled smoke from his hands, she brought it to her lips and inhaled deeply. She looked at the joint in her hands appreciatively, finding the smoke to be much smoother than the time she had tried it previously.

Exhaling, she passed the smoke back to Malfoy and looked at him with curiosity. "How does a Pureblood go about discovering weed anyway?"

Something that could almost be described as a short huff of laughter left Malfoy's lips as his face curled into his signature smirk.

"Blaise. Blaise Zabini, one of his numerous stepfathers was a Muggleborn. He thought himself a Herbologist of sorts, but honestly the man was nothing but an unskilled stoner. We did have quite a fun Easter break in Fifth year though." he supplied, a reminiscent smile gracing his features as he passed the joint to her once more.

They sat in silence passing and puffing until Hermione felt the tension and aggression seep from her body. Suddenly she realised that without her anger towards Ron all she was left with was her pressing sexual frustration.

She watched Malfoy as he brought the joint to his lips. The sleeves of his white oxford shirt were rolled to his elbows, exposing the blurred and much faded blemish that was once the Dark Mark. The remnants of that cursed mark were not the only thing she noted though, as the wizard moved she could not help but stare at the taut muscles of his forearm as they moved beneath his alabaster skin. Her gaze traveled up his arm and over the defined bulge of his bicep muscle to admire the breadth of his shoulders. It was undeniable that the man looked far more desirable than he had in Sixth year, or the handful of the times she had seen him throughout the war for that matter.

Her roaming eyes lifted to his face and found the Slytherin staring back at her, a smug smirk plastered across his feature.

"There wasn't much to do on house arrest with no access to a wand," Malfoy supplied. "I spent quite a bit of time exercising and conditioning my strength."

Reaching for the joint she tried her best to replicate his smirk and replied, "well, I can't deny that visually it is a vast improvement on the sickly, malnourished look you had going there for a while."

Combing his fingers through the fine strands of hair atop his head the wizard's grey eyes pointedly appraised the curves of her body.

"Your uniform fits you markedly better these days as well," he said, gaze lingering on the hem of her skirt. "Practically every wizard in our year used to wonder what kind of arse you hid below your very much regulation length school skirt and over large robes. Then you started to wear those Muggle jeans of yours. Wouldn't surprise me if you had half the males in the school having a solid wank over that mental picture."

Hermione waited a moment, allowing him to take the last draw of the dwindling smoke before she responded, "Were you?"

Shocked by her brazen response, Malfoy choked on the lung full of smoke. Spluttering, he slammed his fist twice against his chest before extinguishing the butt on his smoke.

He turned to her with an arched brow and asked, "Was I what?"

Slowly she leant in close by his ear and clarified with a husky whisper, "Did you spend your nights down in that dungeon wanking to thoughts of my arse?"

A smile crept onto her face as she witnessed a faint blush spread across his pale face and the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed. She was so close to him, closer than she had likely ever been and it sparked a thrill within her she had not anticipated.

When his hand found its way to rest upon her bare knee, still she made no move to retreat from his body. In the wake of her split from Ron, Hermione had no intentions of entering a relationship with anyone new, least of all with someone like  _ Malfoy _ . In fact, beneath the rage she felt at Ron's audacity, she felt relief born from her new found freedom. No longer was she shackled by the wizarding world's antiquated ideals that she, as a witch of nineteen, should strive for no greater purpose than to marry and become a mother. Not that those were things she was opposed to later in life, but Hermione Granger had ambitions of her own. That did not mean however that she could not seek pleasure in the flesh of others, as long as those interactions remained strictly casual. 

As Malfoy's palm began to gradually glide up her thigh she felt the pent up sexual frustration of the last two months coalesce, her pulse quickened and a deep ache bloomed below her navel. Malfoy's free hand moved upward, a single digit tracing the line of her jaw before snaking his palm around to the nape of her neck and entwining his fingers in the tight curls against her scalp. Grey eyes flicked between hers before they dropped to her mouth. Before he could bring his lips to hers, Hermione abruptly brought her own palms up against his sculpted chest. With a modicum of pressure she halted his steady advance.

Pulling back, his hand fell from its place on her neck as his brows knitted in apparent confusion. "I'm sorry. I must have misunderstood."

"Oh, you did not misunderstand my intentions Malfoy. I just do not want you to kiss me. At least, not on these lips."

She leant back, propping herself up on her elbows and parted her legs ever so slightly. Malfoy's eyes grew wide and traveled down her torso, his gaze coming to rest at the apex of her thighs.

"There we go," she smirked. "There's that intelligence I knew you were hiding behind that smug facade of yours."

Malfoy sneered in response to her comment, but moved nonetheless. Dropping forward to his hands and knees he began to crawl towards her slowly. It crossed her mind briefly that this was a position she could easily become accustomed to seeing the wizard subjected to.

As he nestled himself between her thighs his eyes snapped up to meet her own. His gaze on hers felt near predatory, his pupils blown wide and framed by a iridescent ring of silver that shone beneath the moonlight. The way he looked at her ignited the ember of desire within her and caused heat to pool in her lower abdomen.

Malfoy's fingertips trailed lightly upward from her ankle, the sensation somewhat dulled by the cotton of her knee high socks. Suddenly his finger tips slipped from the muted touch of a moment earlier to the exposed skin of her knee. Now hyperaware to the sensation of his flesh against her own she struggled to suppress the faint whimper that escaped her lips. The sound elicited a direct response from the wizard, his signature smirk gracing his features once more. His thumb dug into her knee with a welcome pressure as he gradually pried her leg further ajar.

Head dipping forward she felt his lips press delicately into the side of her knee, sending a shock through her to her core. His feather light kisses moved upward along her inner thigh as his other hand found its way to her previously unoccupied thigh. His hands ghosted along her flesh, his thumbs gathering the material of her pleated school skirt, bunching it upward as he moved. As he revealed her bare thighs to the cool night air his hot breaths continued to fall against her skin in stark contrast. Nearing the juncture of her thighs his once light kisses increased in intensity, the wizard nipping and suckling at her flesh in a way that was sure to leave a mark.

Hermione felt his ministrations cease, causing her to lift her head and open her eyes. She found the wizard gazing down at her cotton covered core, an appreciative look plastered clear across his features.

His eyes snapped up to meet hers, the faintest of smirks pulling at his lip. "You're positively soaked, Granger. So soaked in fact I can see your beautiful little cunt through the drenched cotton of your knickers."

Without warning he dove forward, his nose digging into her folds as he inhaled deeply. Hermione released a deep moan at the contact, too long had she gone without the touch of another.

"Fuck Granger, you smell simply delectable," he mumbled into her centre, the vibrations of his words against her drawing forth an elongated whimper.

Malfoy withdrew his face from her heat, but only by a fraction. Feeling his digits loop under the waistband of her cotton knickers, she lifted her hips slightly to ease his efforts. At an agonising pace the wizard slid the garment down the length of her legs, removing her feet one by one before discarding it to the stone floor of the Astronomy Tower balcony.

As he had before, he kissed a searing trail up her leg and along the interior of her thigh. Nearing her apex his kisses morphed into sharp bites against her flesh. The pain of which was swiftly replaced by the soothing sensation of his tongue before he inched closer to her slit. His breath landed on her damp folds, the coiling tension within her core winding further in response.

A moment stretched between them as he hovered just above her, her aching desire for his touch increased with each passing second. Mercifully, after what felt to be an eternity, his tongue darted forth and swept upward between her folds. The instant it's tip found her bundle of nerves her head fell back, eyelids fluttering as a low groan rumbled her chest.

He alternated the movements of his tongue; long sweeping strokes up the length of her folds, before tracing intricate patterns and circling her clit. He would then suck the sensitive bud into her mouth before beginning the process anew.

Hermione's elbows slid out from beneath her as she collapsed back atop the stone floor. Her left hand moved to her breast, squeezing her flesh and pinching her peaked nipple through her uniform with practiced movements. Free hand travelling south, she threaded her fingers through Malfoy's silken blond hair, her grip tightening as her hips bucked up into his touch.

His tongue brought her to the blissful edge of oblivion, all worldly tension bleeding into the ether. Yet, still she needed more. As if he had sensed her silent plea, Hermione felt the wizards fingers brush against her entrance. A single digit entered her testingly before being joined by a second.

"Fuck Malfoy, don't stop!" she exclaimed as his momentum increased.

Thank Merlin, the man between her thighs knew what he was doing. He was not recklessly jackhammering into her depths as she had suffered through in the past. His movements were fluid, in such a way that was almost beckoning. Fingers turned upward as he brushed repetitively against the most sensitive spot of her inner walls

Her fist in his hair tightened, her hips bucking up of the ground as she chased her release. Malfoy shifted slightly, the hand not currently buried within her encircled her thigh. His palm came to rest on her lower abdomen, just shy of her mons pubis. As his fingers splayed he pressed down, pinning her to the ground. The external pressure married with that inside her and she felt herself tip over the precipice as she cried out. Legs convulsing, her back arched off the stone floor with the force of her orgasm. With gentle strokes he continued to lap his tongue against her, easing her through the duration of her release.

She lay there, panting for breath as the stars in the sky above returned into focus. Malfoy released her thigh, pulling himself upward and knelt back onto his haunches. The movement brought her back into the moment and her eyes met his. Gaze unwavering he brought the two fingers that had been deep within her only moment before to his lips. The tip of his tongue ran the length of his pointer before he took both digits into his mouth and sucked eagerly. An audible pop resonated through the silence as he removed the fingers from his mouth, his lip curling upward into his signature smirk.

Her eyes dropped from the Sytherin's mouth to his lap. A smirk of her own graced her face as she noted the sizable erection trapped against his thigh by the cloth of his trousers.

With a swift cleaning charm she dried her inner thighs. Tucking the wand away she hauled herself up from the ground with significant effort, her legs still weak from the intensity of her orgasm. Smoothing down the pleats of her skirt she stepped forward not bothering to locate her discarded undergarments. Squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin she walked right by Malfoy, where he remained knelt on the hard stone floor. As she reached the Astronomy Towers exit she turned to see Malfoy retrieving her damp cotton knickers.

Hermione cleared her throat, his eyes snapping to hers. "I do hope you enjoy your new wanking material. See you around, Malfoy.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

Hermione had slept better the last few night's than she had since her return to Hogwarts. In fact, if she were honest with herself, the best she had since Sixth year. A contented sigh left her lips as she made her way down one of the school's numerous portrait lined corridors. With the pent up tension and frustration of the months past having been quenched in a single late night encounter atop the Astronomy Tower, she had once again been able to focus her attention on her school work. Well enough for her to be back ahead of her reading and essays at least. She would be lying if she said her thoughts had not strayed to the Slytherin over the last few days.

She had found herself thinking of the wizard from time to time during the quiet moments of her days, and with undeniable frequency came nightfall, when she would lay alone in her four-poster in the Gryffindor Tower. Yet for all the time thoughts of him occupied her mind, they had not spoken. That very morning they had caught each other's eye across the Great Hall, the closest they had come to an interaction in days. Yet the blond's expression had remained unreadable.

As she made her way down the stone steps, descending into the depths of the dungeons for her afternoon Potions class, she could not help but think of the way his touch had felt. A familiar ache bloomed beneath her navel as she recalled the way his dexterous hands and skilled mouth had moved against her, within her. She gnawed at her lower lip, suppressing a moan as she pictured the way the wizard would have undoubtedly stroked himself, her damp knickers in hand after she had left him alone and unsatisfied.

Rounding the corner she realised with slight panic that her wandering had seemingly left her late for class, her fellow students no longer waiting in the corridor. She dashed forward and crossed the threshold into the classroom.

"I am so sorry for my tardiness, Professor."

Professor Slughorn, grasping the lapels of his large robes turned from the chalkboard, the enchanted chalk continuing to scrawl instructions even as he spoke, "Miss Granger, my dear. Not a worry at all, please find yourself a seat."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes at the older wizards overly kind smile. It was no secret that the man was very eager to earn her favour in the wake of her Order of Merlin First Class.

Pulling her gaze from the Professor she looked around the room. Shit. It became quickly apparent that the only available seat was at the very back of the room, next to Malfoy. He wasn't looking at her, just straight ahead towards the blackboard, his indecipherable features yet again stoic.

Adjusting her satchel bag on her shoulder she made her way to the back of the room. Pulling the stool out she sat by his side, still he made no move to acknowledge her presence. Had she really thought he would? It wasn't as if they were suddenly friends now. Since she had returned to Hogwarts for her Eighth year the wizard had not so much glanced in her direction. Not a single remark or taunt directed toward her as he would have in the past. In fact she had hardly noticed his existence, the Slytherin wizard having kept quiet and to himself.

Now though, now it seemed she could not keep the insufferable git from her thoughts for more than a few hours. She tried not to think of the way his tongue had felt against her, or how expertly he had brought her to orgasm. Now was most certainly not the time for those thoughts. As she began unpacking her things she pressed her thighs together, unsure if she sought to cease or intensify the growing sensation in her core.

No. No, this was not the time. She needed to remain in control. Feeling a flush colour her cheeks, she waved her wand discreetly to cast a cooling charm over herself. Placing her wand on the desktop she concentrated on a series of deep, steadying breaths.

Having somewhat calmed herself she looked up to find Slughorn had long since concluded writing the instructions for today's potion on the board. With a quick read of the notes she stifled a groan. Of all days to be expected to brew in tandem. Much to her horror she also abruptly realised that her attention must have wandered more than she had at first thought, many of their classmates having already returned from the storeroom with their ingredients.

Thankfully Malfoy was a competent potioneer, unlike some of her past partners in the subject. She could trust him to set up the cauldron to the correct specifications. Glancing to the side she found the wizard had already begun doing just that. His parchment already covered in various notes, all written in elegant, slanted script. Textbook propped open to the correct page as he double checked the required dimensions of the pewter cauldron for the specific brew.

She stood, instinctively smoothing down the pleats of her school skirt. "I'll gather our ingredients."

Malfoy did not lift his eyes to meet hers, simply inclining his head once in understanding as she moved away from their shared workspace.

In the dark and cluttered storeroom Hermione swore under her breath. Seperate to her desire for punctuality, there was a very good reason she always strived to be the first to collect her ingredients. Looking around it became swiftly apparent that her classmates had claimed all the obvious supplies. A sigh left her as she pinched the bridge of her nose, conceding to herself that she would need to search the higher shelves for older, forgotten stock. A task that would be quite simple had she not left her wand atop the desk after casting a much needed cooling charm on herself. She could return to the classroom and collect her wand, ultimately she knew it would be easier to do so. If she had been paired with someone, anyone other than Malfoy she likely would have chosen that course of action. Something within her however, rendered her incapable of allowing herself to show the Slytherin she was capable of that sort of miscalculation. She needed to keep the upper hand in whatever this thing between them might be.

Approaching the shelf she reached up, stretching and pulling herself to stand upon the tips of her toes. Still she could not reach the top shelf. If she were to succeed she would need to climb. Placing her foot on the bottom shelf she grasped another to steady her form and pulled herself upward. She stretched one arm up again, this time reaching the top shelf. Yet still she was unable to see the jar for which she searched from her current vantage. Moving her hand around she began to search for the ingredient by touch alone.

Stretching just a little too far she felt her footing slip from beneath her. With a gasp she tumbled backwards, bracing for the impact with the solid stone floor.

While something solid did break her fall, it was not the harsh stone she had anticipated. A strong arm wrapped around her waist stabilising her balance as she sucked in rapid breaths. As her rib cage expanded with each panted breath she felt the defined peaks and ridges of a masculine chest against her back.

The body behind her shifted ever so slightly and she felt soft lips brush the shell of her ear, before a familiar voice whispered in a low drawl, "Need a hand, Granger?"

Malfoy’s voice sent an involuntary shiver down her spine and she could have sworn she felt him smirk in response. Without releasing the arm around her waist, he reached the other up to grip the edge of the tallest shelf with ease. His tall form towering over hers.

Normally her shorter stature bothered her, never wanting it to be interpreted as a weakness. So Hermione was surprised to find that in that moment she quite liked the feelings that were evoked by the way in which the wizard dwarfed her. The ache in her loins flared to life and she instinctively pressed back into him. Malfoy’s palm travelled lower down her abdomen in response, fingers splayed wide as he pulled her closer. His hips bucked forward pressing his evident erection into her backside. Feeling him against her Hermione could not prevent the strangled moan that escaped her lips.

"I have not been able to get you out of my mind, witch."

Malfoy pressed his hips forward, the heat of his cock pressed into the swell of her arse. His head tilted, burying his nose in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply before he continued, "the way you smelt."

"The way you tasted," his tongue left a searing trail from the base of her neck to the sensitive spot beneath her ear.

His splayed finger tips travelled further south, dipping below the waistband of her skirt. The coiling sensation in her depths wound ever tighter at his touch and she ground back into his crotch.

The pressure she applied drew forth a deep groan from the wizard, the reverberation from his chest being felt flush against her back. Through gritted teeth he added, "The way you moved against me. Writhed beneath my touch."

She rubbed her thighs together, chasing some semblance of friction to lessen the burning ache that had blossomed in the depths of her core.

His voice low and husky he continued, "after you left me there, up on that tower, I could not even gather a single coherent thought. I could still taste you on my lips. You have no idea how desperately I wanted you, wanted to bury my cock balls deep in that perfect, tight little cunt of yours. Hear you scream my name as I filled you with my seed."

He thrust his hips softly against her as he spoke, his rigid cock and filthy words causing her knickers to grow damp.

"I had no hope of making it back to the dungeons that night. I took myself in my hand and pleasured myself right there. I stroked myself to the thought of your hot cunt milking me to within an inch of my life. It was your name on my lips, Granger, as I came so hard I saw stars."

Their current circumstances entirely forgotten, Hermione had been mere moments from turning in his arms and demanding the wizard take her right there. However, before her body had the chance to act on her minds whim the sound of footfalls were heard behind them. Hermione froze, her breath hitching in her throat. This was not an act she wished to be caught partaking in, during class of all places, and with Malfoy no less.

With a level of control and grace that seemed distinctly Slytherin, Malfoy Casually lifted his hand from its position on the top most shelf and grasped the jar of Billywig wings she had originally been searching for. In one fluid motion he removed his other hand from her lower abdomen and slipped it instead between their bodies, swiftly adjusting himself through his trousers.

Abruptly the wizard turned and stalked towards the storerooms exit, calling out as he went, "best hurry now Granger, I won't have my grade slipping because you can't keep yourself from getting distracted in class."

Her cheeks flared alight at his words, distracted. Distracted! She'd show him distracted. A wicked smile spread across her face as she formulated a plan. Sparing a moment to ensure her uniform was free of any unseemly creases, she swiftly gathered the last of the required potion ingredients and left the storeroom.

Arriving back at their shared desk, Hermione found Malfoy already stoking the fire beneath the cauldron and setting up both his mahogany chopping board and silver knife to prepare ingredients. She arranged the ingredients she had brought with her neatly atop the bench. Malfoy, having brought the potions base liquid to a rolling boil as outlined in the instructions, took his seat atop his stool. The wizard was always in such control of his outward appearance. Even now, he sat with regal posture, crisp robes and not a blond hair out of place despite his long since abandonment of hair products. Oh, how she desired to see his perfect control crumble piece by piece under her touch. To see him how he had been that night on the tower; hair disheveled, the heated flush to his normally porcelain skin, eyes wild and pupils blown.

Tongue darting forth to wet her lower lip, she pressed her thighs together as she too seated herself upon her stool. Hermione swiftly grasped her wand and maneuvered it to a subtle position by her side. With practiced ease she cast both a silent Muffliato and a Notice-Me-Not charm over herself and Malfoy.

From the corner of her eye she watched him select an appropriately sized Sopophorous bean from a jar and place it in the centre of his chopping board. As he brought the side of his silver knife down upon the bean to squeeze it of its juices, Hermione moved her hand beneath the desk. Placing her hand palm down on his leg, she dug her fingers into the warm flesh of his mid thigh. She choked back a satisfied chuckle as the wizard's previously impervious self control cracked at her touch, the bean beneath his blade shooting across the room as he applied far too much pressure.

"Now, now. Concentrate Malfoy," she scolded.

She watched him inhale a deep, steadying breath and move to select a replacement pod as her hand slowly travelled up his thigh.

"I won't be having my grade in this class slip," she said, emphasizing the last word as her hand slid from his thigh to the prominent erection trapped against his thigh, "due to your incompetence. I know for a fact you have quite dexterous hands Malfoy. Don't let them fail us now."

She observed the Adam's apple in his throat bob as he swallowed before the wizard nodded subtlety once in understanding.

With a flick of her wand she heard the faint clink of his belt as it and his trouser fastenings released. Her hand moved from his trouser confined cock and skimmed further upward, her fingers slipped below the hem of his shirt and brushed against his taut lower abdomen. Her finger tips found the thin trail of coarse hair that ran down his middle and followed it south. Dipping below the waistband of his pants her digits found the thatch of hair that covered his pubic region. An errant thought crossed her mind and she found herself immensely curious to discover if the blond's lower hair matched that of his head, or if it were a deeper hue akin to the slight stubble she had so rarely seen line his jaw.

Her finger tips explored lower still until she brushed against the firm, heated skin of his cocks base. As she wrapped her fingers firmly around his girth she heard the Slytherin inhale sharply, the sound whistling through his clenched teeth. She paused for a moment, processing the enormity of what she felt in her grasp. Malfoy was thick. Thicker than she had experienced to date. She swallowed before exhaling a controlled breath. Her mind swam with the thought of it. How he would feel inside her, stretching her, filling her completely. 

With some effort due to the awkwardly confined nature of his cock, Hermione slid her hand down the length of his shaft and back again to its base. Deciding the angle simply would not do, she grasped him firmly and manoeuvred the appendage free of his trousers. At her brazen action Malfoy's eyes snapped to her, wide with his evident panic. She could take a moment to reassure him of the charms she had placed upon their persons, yet decided against it.

The throbbing erection now free of its confines she easily stroked it once more, the silken skin shifting upon his engorged girth. Her gaze moved to Malfoy’s hands which rested atop his chopping board, silver knife held firmly in his grasp, his knuckles turned white under the strain as he quivered. Just as she took note of the Sopophorous bean juices dripping off the edge of the mahogany board she felt an entirely different trickle fall from the tip of the wizard's cock and roll down across the ridges of her fingers.

"Careful Malfoy. We can't be wasting all these valuable liquids now, can we?" she whispered in a sultry tone as swept the pad of her thumb up his shaft, collecting the spilled fluids and circling his swollen head.

Malfoy’s eyelids fluttered, the tension of his jaw apparent as he clenched his teeth. As her firm strokes returned to an even pace the Slytherin inhaled a deep, shuddering breath before prying his eyes open once again. With slow, deliberate movements he returned to the beans, scooping the juice from the board before depositing it into the cauldron.

Hermione relished the way in which her touch affected the wizard. How a change in rhythm or pressure would cause him to briefly pause his preparation of an ingredient as he strived to gather his control. Her pace increased further and yet again Malfoy's hand stilled. She too ceased her movement in response, though her grip remained tight on his girth, the pulse of a large vein throbbing against the sensitive centre of her palm.

"You're falling behind schedule, Malfoy. Do I need to cease my current task to assist you?"

"N-no," he replied, his hands moving once more to prepare the next ingredient. "Don't stop. Please."

Without hesitation she resumed her movements, her pace steady yet unrelenting as she stroked him firmly from tip to base and over again. Barely maintaining his control the wizard reached out with shaking limbs and deposited the final ingredient into the depths of the cauldron. His attention no longer split between his task and her touch, his eyes fell closed and fists clenched shut tight atop the bench. With what was obviously a strained effort to control his facial features she watched him as he came with explosive force beneath the desk.

Hermione stroked him gently a few final times as the spasming of his shaft subsided.

His eyes fluttered open and locked with her own. Without breaking their gaze she brought her hand to her mouth and used her tongue to slowly and systematically clean the evidence of his release from her fingers. She liked the way he tasted; of musk and salt, yet an undertone of sour piquance. Having sucked the last digit clean, she pulled it from her mouth with an audible pop. She stood in a controlled manner without a word and leant forward to observe their potion, beginning the next intricate set of stirs the brew required. Malfoy remained in his seat, unmoving save for the heaving of his chest in the aftermath of his orgasm. Seeing the potion turn the hue and transparency required, Hermione smiled to herself triumphantly. 

She did enjoy a wizard who could follow instructions.

She cast a Finite Incantatem on the charms that had concealed their interaction and raised her hand to garner the professor's attention. Slughorn approached the table, his plump features pulling into a frown as he looked down at the wizard by her side.

"Are you well Mr Malfoy? You appear to be quite flushed."

Malfoy cleared his throat and met the professors eyes with perfectly schooled features. "I am quite well, thank you Sir."

Hermione smirked to herself.

Seemingly satisfied with his student's response, Slughorn moved to look at the contents of the pair's cauldron and clapped his hands together. "Oh! Fantastic effort, perfect consistency. Would not expect less from students such as yourselves. Ten points to both Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Thank you, Sir. I have found Malfoy to be a surprisingly capable partner."

Draco choked quietly before recovering with a smirk.

"If you two would please bottle your samples and clean your workstation, you may leave."

Hermione swifty bottled their potion with well practiced accuracy. A few cleaning charms later, her things were packed away and she had made her way to the desk at the front of the class. She placed the potion samples down upon the timber and stilled for a moment. The persistent ache in her core was undeniable, she knew however that she was more than capable of rectifying that situation by her own hand upon her return to her quarters. With a deep breath she collected herself, straightened her posture and left the classroom without sparing Malfoy a single glance.


End file.
